Lo que puede pasar en 10 segundos
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Los pensamientos de Serio. Antes/En/Después de su primera cita con Azul.


**Hola chicos! tanto tiempo sin verlos! Sé que me quieren matar por no haberme aparecido durante BASTANTE tiempo, pero es que estas ultimas semanas he estado ocupada con los ultimos examenes... ademas del aniversario del colegio... MI ALIANZA QUEDO EN ULTIMO LUGAR! u__U bueno, mas suerte para el proximo año. ¡ME QUEDA UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES! pero no se preocupen, actualizaré la mayor cantidad de fanfics que pueda o tenga a mi alcance. Hablando del fic quee están a punto de leer... no es TAN largo, pero es tierno y breve... rápido. Se me ocurrió esta idea después de haber escuchado la canción You & Me - Lifehouse. Así que se las recomiendo para que la escuchen mientras leen. Ahora no les quito más tiempo y... ¡LEAN!.. OTRA COSA. Read&Review please. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. Gracias!**

_Disclaimer: _Combo Niños no me pertenece. Es de completa autoridad de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

_Claim:_ Lila e Índigo si me pertenecen... YAY!

Lo que podría pasar en 10 segundos

…

Te bendigo y te maldigo mil veces Paco, maldigo por invitar a Azul a salir… y dejarla plantada, y te bendigo porque debido a eso… Azul me invitó a salir a mí.

¿Con que así se siente un chico cuando tiene su primera cita eh? Abrumado, nervioso, caótico, inquieto, híper ventilado…

_-Serio… ¿Podrías salir ya del baño? ¡No eres el único que tiene una cita!-_ El grito de mi hermano mayor me hizo despertar de la nube en la que estaba durmiendo. Maldición… de seguro el se sentía igual que yo en su primera cita, idiota de mi que no le pedí ningún consejo… y él es experto en chicas.

_-¡¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA!! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- _OK… ahora si me asusté, bueno, no lo culpo a él… culpen a su novia por ser TAN puntual. Salí de malas ganas del baño y el entró casi como un huracán y cerró la puerta con llave. Yo por mi parte entré a la habitación y adivinen con quien me encontré ¬¬.

_-¡¡AHH!! ¡Mi bebé Serio ya tiene una cita con Azul!-_ Así es, con mi prima Lila, la que siempre desde que tenía once años me ha insistido en decirle lo que siento a Azul. Me apretó las mejillas con fuerza como si fuera un bebé y luego me dio un gran abrazo.

_-Ya calma Lila… soy un niño grande y ya no necesito tus apretones de mejillas… y duelen-_ dije mientras me recuperaba de mi asfixia por el abrazo.

_-Bueno, ya no importa, ahora vete… se te hace tarde… quedan… 15 minutos…-_ Lila ahora estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, me empujó con fuerza y salí rápido como el viento de mi habitación.

Ahora en mi cabeza todo daba vueltas, todo menos la imagen de mi amada Azul, siempre que pienso en ella, siento como un regimiento de mariposas revolotea dentro de mi estómago. Cuando te miro a los ojos siento como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, también cuando hablo la lengua se me traba y empieza hablar cualquier estupidez con tal de que la conversación entre tu y yo continúe.

Mis pies avanzaban rápido por las calles de Nova Nizza, me quedan 8 minutos para llegar al cine… no puedo hacer esperar a Azul, moriría si ella se enojara conmigo por llegar tarde a nuestra "cita". No me gusta pelear con ella, cuando nos separamos en parejas para entrenar, yo por cobarde elegía a Pilar… y todos nos molestaban… incluso Azul, pero yo y Pilar teníamos NUESTRAS razones para entrenar juntos: Pilar se descontrola cada vez que está con Paco… y yo lo hago con Azul.

¡¡SERIO!! Si sigo pensando en Azul mientras camino… terminaré arrollado por un camión. Me dispuse a seguir caminando y mirar el reloj como loco… maldición, se me acaba el tiempo y aun me falta mucho por recorrer. Decidí ponerme a saltar de techo en techo poniendo en práctica mis técnicas de capoeira… si el Maestre Grinto se entera de esto… me mata de seguro. Pero ya nada más importa, es un caso de extrema gravedad y si llego tarde al cine no me lo perdonaría por nad…

_-¡Serio!-_

…

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo también, di un largo respiro… y me volteé.

_-A-A-Az-z-zul-_

…

¿Es que acaso mi corazón nunca me dejará vivir en paz?

_-Que bueno que te encuentro, así llegamos juntos y nadie tendría que esperar al otro… y de nuevo, muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación_- dijo ella, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo y apoyaba su delicada cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí el calor en mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró como siempre. Seguimos saltando de techo en techo hasta que llegamos al cine, aun no sabíamos qué película iríamos a ver, y OBVIAMENTE dejaré que Azul decida. **[N/A: me encanta lo caballero que es Serio! ^^].**

_-¿Qué película quieres ver Serio?- _Me preguntó Azul mientras me miraba con cara de duda. Vi la lista, una comedia estúpida, una película de suspenso, una de mayores de 18 que NO me interesaba ver y… una novela de amor. Los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los míos y sonrió pícaramente. _–Me encantaría ver esa novela, me han dicho que es muy buena-._

Tragué saliva, las películas de ese estilo siempre terminan con un beso apasionado de la pareja principal,y si tenía que ver eso contigo… moriría de vergüenza. Los ojos de Azul me miraron con rostro de súplica. _Por favoooor… sé que a los hombres no les gustan mucho estos tipos de películas pero… me urge verla y… ¡será ideal para tus poemas!. _Me dijo convenciéndome.

_-Está bien… tu ganas-_ dije finalmente, haciendo que ella se pusiera realmente feliz. Con un "gracias" me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y luego compramos las entradas.

…

Era una película rápida, no era tan mala. Había un chico, que estaba enamorado de una chica muy inteligente de su misma escuela, él escribía historias de amor y también disimulaba sus sentimientos… ¿mencioné que también pinta?... Esperen un segundo, ¿EL DIRECTOR DE ESTA PELÍCULA SE ROBÓ MI DIARIO? Este filme se parece bastante a mi vida y la de Azul. Salvo que en esta, al final el chico le declara sus sentimientos a ella mediante un poema en medio de la lluvia, después de que ella hubiese recibido agresión física por parte de su ex – novio.

Luego venía el típico beso final con la lengua hasta la garganta… asco. Sentí algo tibio cerca de mi cuello, era la cabeza de Azul ¿Qué hago ahora? La parte malvada y la buena de mi cerebro discutían sin parar y yo cada vez estaba más dudoso. Azul se movió un poco más, obligándome a acomodar mi brazo detrás de su espalda. Que cómodo me sentía ahí… me hubiera gustado hacer eso antes, pero no se me había ocurrido.

Salimos del cine y me sorprendí de lo rápido que se había oscurecido el cielo. Ya eran las 21:00… ay mi madre me va a matar.

_-¿Te aburriste mucho?-_ me preguntó Azul con un tono triste en su voz. La miré con cara de preocupación, ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. _–Lo que pasa es que cuando salgo con Paco el no me presta mucha atención… le gusta andar presumiendo con sus amigos acerca de que sale conmigo y… ni se preocupa de mí-_ Pude sentir como mi cara ardía a más de 100 grados Celsius de temperatura. Ese maldito engendro me las va a pagar muy caro cuando lo vea.

_-Claro que no, nunca me aburriría contigo-_ Dije mirándola fijo a los ojos. Pude notar como tus mejillas se ruborizaban y yo avergonzado desvíe la mirada.

_-¿Me llevas a casa?-_ preguntó con timidez después de un rato de silencio. Yo asentí con la cabeza y la tomé de la mano.

Caminamos por toda Nova Nizza, y luego de un rato noté que el cielo se comenzaba a nublar. Azul miró hacia arriba y después me miró a mí. Sabíamos que cuando se nubla el cielo en nuestra ciudad, significa que va a llover. Corrimos hasta un techo y justo empezó a llover.

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si salimos de acá, nos empaparemos completos-_ dije con miedo, Azul me miró con una cara graciosa.

_-¡Es lluvia Serio! ¡No nos hará nada!- _dijo con alegría, me tomó de la mano y avanzamos bajo la lluvia mojándonos enteros. Me di cuenta de que la sensación que te daba la lluvia al tocarte no era tan terrible después de todo. Me sentí fresco y lleno de vida, Azul se rió con ganas contagiándome la risa a mí también. La gente nos miraba como si tuviésemos cierto retraso mental, ¡pero a nosotros que nos importaba!.

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos antes de lo previsto a casa de Azul, cortándonos toda la risa en un segundo. Nos miramos, pude sentir un calor intenso en mi pecho cuando la vi sonreír agradecida. Ella miró la puerta y luego volvió a mirarme a mí, correspondí la mirada.

_-Gracias por todo Serio… nunca antes me había divertido tanto en una cita-_ me dijo dándome un cálido abrazo. Azul apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello y yo puse la mía en su hombro, profundizando ese acto de afecto. Paró de llover y los nos miramos al mismo tiempo, ella se sonrojó bastante y miró el gran reloj que tenía en frente de su casa… quedaban solo diez segundos para las 21:30, la hora a la que Azul había prometido regresar a casa… no quería dejarla ir antes de la hora exacta pero, ¿qué puedo hacer en un lapso tan mínimo de tiempo?

_-Oye Serio… mírame-_ susurró Azul, inocentemente la miré y…

Una de sus manos estaba en mi mejilla, la otra estaba sobre mi corazón. Yo robóticamente rodeé su cintura con mis dos manos, acortando la distancia entre nosotros dos. Azul se acercó lentamente a mí, entrecerrando sus ojos. Yo hice lo mismo y un poco después pude sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios, los cuales se movían delicadamente sobre los míos. Correspondí su beso mientras movía mis manos hasta sus mejillas, ella bajó sus manos hasta mi espalda y apretó con fuerza mi chaqueta… como si hubiera estado esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo.

…

_-Ya… me tengo que… ir- _dijo cortando nuestro beso. _-¿N-nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento s-sí?-_ Noté que su voz estaba temblorosa, como si ella estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ pregunté preocupado, Azul me miró con sus ojos húmedos.

_-Sí… estoy muy feliz Serio… el amor verdadero te hace feliz-_ dijo sellando sus palabras con un nuevo beso apasionado. Estuvimos así durante otros segundos, luego ella se separó de mí entrando en su casa.

Miré nuevamente el cielo, estaba completamente despejado… como si esa lluvia hubiera sido una limpieza. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes las había visto en Nova Nizza. ¿Será acaso porque un nuevo amor ha nacido? ¡¡ESO ES!! ¡Ya tengo una nueva frase! ¡Voy ahora mismo donde el Maestre Grinto!

_Si las estrellas brillan con intensidad en Nova Nizza, es porque un nuevo amor a nacido._

**oOOoOOoOOo FIN oOOoOOoOOo**

**Vieron? les dije que era rápido... y un poco aburrido, pero bueno, es lo que pude hacer en un pequeño lapsus de tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto subiré nuevos fanfics que pude avanzar en mis vacaciones...**

_~Peace, Love & Combo Niños_

_~QueenTigrilla95 o Sandriitaw!_


End file.
